


Questions of Identity

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Post-World War II, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Susan Pevensie Is Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The magic is different. Of course it is. Susan is different too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Questions of Identity

She is a late entrant to the school, years older than their usual intake, but Susan is far from the only one in the same circumstances - the war had meant upheaval across the world, let alone the strained infrastructure of a single nation.

Her return to the countryside - far further north than their previous flight as children, beyond England's borders and into the highlands - is something of a relief, with hovering parents to escape - still looking for their children, when they have received a set of monarchs in their place; to make oneself small is not a skill they oft had cause to practice in Narnia - and London in ruins unlike any siege they had ever witnessed during the decades of their reign.

It is not a return to familiar surroundings - even the feel of magic in the air is strange and new - but Susan can work with new beginnings, untainted by the too recent past, especially when she is learning the threads of _her_ magic - and she will not suffer fools who try to keep her from it gladly.


End file.
